


shiver

by jaehafxcker



Series: sincerely, [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehafxcker/pseuds/jaehafxcker
Summary: Lavi has his hands shoved in his pockets now, but that doesn’t stop him from stepping a little too close to her again, their arms brushing with each brisk step. “D’ya want some help stayin’ warm?” [LaviLena]
Relationships: Lavi & Lenalee Lee, Lavi/Lenalee Lee
Series: sincerely, [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	shiver

“Cold?”

Although his voice is genuine and warm, the simple question is accompanied by a playful smile that stretches ear to ear, and Lavi nudges her a few times with his elbow as though trying to prompt her to react beyond a smirk and an eyeroll. And that’s exactly what Lenalee does, but the curve of her lips is broken by trembles — she’s shaking, namely because she is, in fact, very, very cold, but there’s a bit of laughter bubbling up in there somewhere; her giggles aren’t quite so authentic, forced out between chattering teeth.

“— _ f-freezing! _ ” she stammers, and she’s hugging herself, hands tucked in beneath her arms so they might stay a little warmer — even her gloves are useless. Her nose and cheeks feel numb, icy to the touch; her skin must be flushed under the chill of the wind.

Lavi has his hands shoved in his pockets now, but that doesn’t stop him from stepping a little too close to her again, their arms brushing with each brisk step. “D’ya want some help stayin’ warm?”

“Not from y-you,” she quickly counters — teasing, of course, but her tone is so flat that Lavi casts a quizzical glance her way, only to see her head tilted towards him just slightly, watching him with an eyebrow quirked as she’s fighting down her grin.

“Ow — that hurt,” Lavi says, fixing his gaze ahead of himself again — there are some golden lights cutting through the wintry night fog; perhaps that’s a small town, somewhere they can take shelter soon. He truly hopes that’s the case; it won’t be long before the snow piles up too high for them to continue their journey — it’s already a risk as it is. “Careful what ya say, Lena; you’re stuck with me for a while.”

“I’m  _ so _ s-s-scared,” Lenalee bites out sarcastically, voice faltering with her shivers.

It makes Lavi burst out laughing, and Lenalee can’t resist the breathy chuckles that slip past her lips in clouds of fog. Still, despite the usual spunk in her voice, Lavi can’t help but notice that the poor girl just sounds  _ miserable _ .

“Sounds like ya are,” he jests, but even as he teases her, his hands are working on unwinding the scarf around his neck.

Lenalee shakes her head, and she pretends that she doesn’t notice he’s about to offer his scarf to her — well, why else would he be taking it off? “I’m not.  _ You _ should be, though,” she tells him firmly, and with a voice as dangerously playful as she can manage through the chattering of her teeth, she adds, “W-What would Kmoui say?”

“He doesn’t need to know.” It’s right then that Lavi’s steps come to a halt, and Lenalee staggers to a stop next to him. The scarf he’s always wearing is just a bundle in his hands, but he wraps it around her neck without saying a word, and he pulls it up to cover her mouth and nose. “This’ll keep you warm ‘til we reach an inn.”

“What about you?” she asks, voice muffled under the fabric.

“‘m fine!” He nods in the direction they’ve been walking, indicating the little town that they’ve both been keeping an eye on for what feels like far too long. He won’t say it, and he’s doing his best to not show it, but he doesn’t feel like he can keep pushing through the storm for much longer; the thought of warmth in that town — and a desire to protect Lenalee — might be all that’s keeping him going through this weather. “Looks like we’re close, anyway.”

He reaches for her hand, gently tugs her after him so they don’t waste more time talking, and Lenalee quickly falls into step next to him with a fresh burst of energy now that her nose is gaining feeling back and her senses are clouded with the comforting scent of Lavi lingering on that scarf.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/3 short pieces i wrote for the dgm secret valentine's exchange for your-local-cryptic! i'm sooo sorry this took so long; work took a few unexpected turns this month. hope you enjoy this & the other two!


End file.
